It is desirable to have control systems that are cost effective and can be deployed for a number of applications. However, most existing control systems are dedicated systems comprising a plurality of dedicated and expensive components. One such control system is a vision system. The vision system used for monitoring an object or environment provides information without physical contacts with the objects or environment being monitored. The vision system typically concerns with image processing which tends to involve complex calculation. Disadvantages with complex calculation include making use of large computer memory and high-speed computing processor in order to provide real-time responses.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a vision-controlled system that requires substantially less computer memory and nominal speed computing processor.